


A Simple Band of Gold

by earth_dragon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The small, gold band whispers to him; taps gently at the door of his heart, seeking to reveal his most desperate dreams and desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Band of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> My very first foray into fanfiction, in any fandom. Just a silly little drabble.

Gold.  
  
Coiling around his finger like a serpent.  
  
Captivating.  
  
Comforting, welcoming, like coming home after a long, wearisome day.  
  
The small, gold band whispers to him; taps gently at the door of his heart, seeking to reveal his most desperate dreams and desires.  
  
Enticing.  
  
It makes promises of unrelenting power; of binding loyalty to him - and only him - though others will undoubtedly covet and try to win possession.  
  
It forswears eternal love and unbridled lust; to please the longings of his heart and body.  
  
A simple gold band.  
  
Nothing could ever compare to Sam’s fine, curling, golden hair.


End file.
